fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Olwen/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Olwen (Blue Mage Knight) Summoned * "My name is Olwen. Would you mind if I join you? I would appreciate it more than you could ever know." Home * "Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena seem to be quite close. I find that reassuring." * "You know, my brother, Reinhardt, is quite superb in battle. Some people even say he's the second coming of one of our world's greatest crusaders." * "Are you curious about magic? I have some knowledge in the matter. I could train you." * "My brother, Reinhardt, will continue on his path—and me, on mine, though it makes us enemies." * "Children are a realm's treasure, and all of them are adorable. In time, they grow up to bear a realm's burdens." * "My name is Olwen. I come bearing greetings from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "My brother is a remarkable person. He always helped and guided me. When I was with him, I felt safe. But the day came when I was outside of his protection, and then I had to find my own way in life. It wasn't easy to take full responsibility for myself. There were times when the burden was too much for me. After joining you, I have seen how you somehow find your answers, even in the most uncertain of hours. You inspire me. So I would be honored to walk this path with you for as long as you'll have me." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *laughs* * "I thank you deeply for giving me your time." * "Aaah! Ha ha! I scare easily, I guess." * "I'm sometimes at a loss about how to proceed." * "Children should be happy. I will always fight to keep their smiles bright." * "Where should I even begin, expressing my thoughts?" * "If ever my brother stands in my way? Well, I will do what I must." * "I would like to fight on the side of good, for as long as goodness will have me." Map * "Okay." * "Yes?" * "Onward." Level Up * "What great fortune! How astonishing." (5-6 stats up) * "Good, though a far cry from the gains my brother makes." (3-4 stats up) * "What? I'll never be able to live this down." (1-2 stats up) * "I'll use this in battle to make you proud." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You scum!" * "No mercy!" * "I'll protect all who need it!" * "You won't get past me!" Defeat * "Not here..." Olwen (Righteous Knight) Summoned * "My name is Olwen. If you'll allow it, I'd be happy to demonstrate the magic I've been studying recently." Home * "Sometimes, I lose my temper... One time, I even pointed my sword at a superior officer. My brother would have been quite disappointed, had he heard about it." * "Lady Ishtar trusts my brother implicitly. That hasn't made Lord Julius very fond of him, however." * "I've taken my magical studies in a new direction. I may yet be inexperienced, but that's liberating. I don't worry about consequences—I just get on with it." * "My brother is proud, but he is also very kind. I expect he would sacrifice himself if it meant saving me..." * "Someday, I'd like to have a child... Er, no... It's not like I have a father in mind!" * "Pardon the intrusion. I'm Olwen, and I'm delivering this greeting in place of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I turned my back on my country. From then on, I swore to walk my own path, no matter the consequences. Even if I were to be killed because of my decision... so be it. That is the way things must be. Though we've rarely spoken, I have observed the conviction in your eyes. That conviction is so strong it feels as though it might consume me... It seems your belief in the path you are traveling is unshakable. I hope to find that kind of confidence in myself. I am proud to walk alongside you. I hope you will allow me to continue to accompany you on your journey." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Olwen. With my newfound power, I will do what I can to aid you." * "Eh? What? Stop with your teasing." * "My one goal was to match the greatness of my elder brother. But then..." * "No matter how grim the journey gets, I shall continue on my path." * "I can keep moving forward thanks to you." * "I hope that, one day, I'll be able to come to my brother's aid." * "I would continue to protect you, if you'll allow it." * "Hm." Map * "I understand." * "Undoubtedly." * "By your side." Level Up * "I'm doing well, aren't I? That is very satisfying." (5-6 stats up) * "I'll continue to walk my own path, one step at a time." (3-4 stats up) * "I am sorry that I have failed you." (1-2 stats up) * "This new power you've given me... I will not squander it." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I walk my own path!" * "With this newfound power..." * "Absolutely not!" * "Forward, now!" Defeat * "The fight will continue..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes